A typical current car entertainment system comprises different elements such as display devices, wherein these display devices may be installed in the seat headrests of a vehicle. Display devices may be connected a central control box. The control box distributes audio and video signals between different display devices.
The additional central control box increases the system complexity. Therefore there is a need for a system that does not have a central control box and yet enables users to be able to share video and audio signals between display units.